


In which James Potter is an incredible big brother

by Ravenclaw_Scientist



Series: In which... Scorbus is cannon OR cast 1 Scorbus [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Scientist/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Scientist
Summary: “Because you did them last night?” James interrupted. Albus blushed deep red.“You little minx.” James winked sarcastically. “So?”-------James performs his brotherly duties and has a few conversations with Albus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Albus and James so this happened after a few glasses of wine....
> 
> (I say T and up but if you're a super innocent teenager maybe not ;) )

December 26th, 7:30am, Albus Potters bedroom

 

Albus was lying flat out on his bed, the sheets messy and crumpled from a restless night after far too much food and eggnog. He rubbed his eyes and smiled, remembering that his boyfriend would be coming over to stay that night.

 

He was contemplating his parents’ actions of the previous evening. The Potters had returned home from The Borrow in the late evening and his mother had pulled him aside to let him know that her and his father had decided to allow Scorpius to sleep in with Albus. After initial shock Albus had beamed and thanked her before beginning to plot a plan. He wasn’t sure he actually wanted to get up to anything tonight but he certainly wanted the option to. For that he needed a friend who was of age. He didn’t have any of those but he concluded that his brother would have to suffice.

 

Pulling himself up out of bed and sliding his feet into fluffy slippers, Albus stepped towards his bedroom door and pushed it open quietly. The house was deadly quiet except the scratching of quill on parchment from James’s bedroom. Albus suspected that his brother would wake early to study and allow himself to spend the evening with his girlfriend. He tiptoed up to his brother’s door and knocked quietly.

 

“James, it’s me.” Albus whispered. “Could I speak to you? I promise it won’t take long”

 

“Sure, come in.” James replied, turning around from his desk as Albus opened the door and closed it behind him. “Are you alright?” He asked, curious.

 

Albus nodded, perching at the end of his brother’s unmade bed. “I’m fine. Brilliant in fact!”

 

“Excited to see Scorpius?”

 

The younger boy nodded, smiling and blushing slightly. “That’s what I wanted to talk with you about. Could you maybe cast some spells for me?”

 

James raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

 

“Mum and dad are letting Scorpius sleep in my room. And I’m not saying that means anything is going to happen because we really haven’t done anything yet but I don’t want to be worried about people walking in or people listening in or anything.” Albus scratched the back of his neck nervously.

 

Smiling, James replied. “Of course. I’ll cast some basic privacy and silencing charms for you. Nothing too severe but enough that the adults won’t be able to figure them out after a few glasses of wine.”

 

“Thank you, I really appreciate this.”

 

“Not at all mate. Has dad um-” James passed. “Spoken to you? About anything?”

 

“He’s tried and I don’t want you start too thank you very much.” Albus grumbled.

 

James snorted. “Yeah he was useless with me too. Seven attempts it took. I basically had to lead the conversation in the end to get it over with.”

 

“It isn’t funny, James! He’s trying to talk to me about gay sex. _Gay_ sex which he knows _nothing_ about. It’s a massive waste of time!” Albus exclaimed.

 

“Al, shhh you’ll wake up Lily.” James giggled out. “I’m not going to sit here any tell you how to wank someone off anyway-“

 

“James!” Albus interrupted, giggling through gritted teeth.

 

“What do you think you’re going to be doing? Because that’s the type of thing that just happens, you’re hardly going to get started by doing it up the arse.” James whispered, very amused.

 

“Yeah I figured, thank you for your words of wisdom.” Said Albus sarcastically.

 

“Anytime little brother!” Said James, still giggling. “You’re not going to do anything anyway. I know you, you don’t just jump into things.”

 

Albus frowned. “Who of use nearly destroyed the wizarding world? I think that would be me!”

 

Rolling his eyes, James replied, “I’m just saying that you’re definitely the dominant one of the two of you-“

 

“Hey! You don’t know that!”

 

“Am I wrong?” James smirked.

 

“Well, no. But you shouldn’t be prying for this information.”

 

“Al, I’m trying to help you get a shag. I’m your older brother I can be useful this way.”

 

Albus grumbled. “Fine. But I’m not going to push Scorpius to do anything.”

 

“Obviously check in that he’s ok, alright? But reassure him that there are privacy charms set up and you can’t be heard. Then lead the situation. Take it further than you ever have and see how he reacts. If he seems comfortable with the situation push it further. Before you know it you’re going to be having sex because you fancy each other and that’s a natural thing to want to do.” Said James.

 

“You make it sound so simple.” Albus whispered.

 

“It is, Al. Honestly it is so natural.” James smiled and patted his brother on the shoulder.

 

“I hope I don’t make him feel like he has to or something.”

 

James shook his head. “You could never do that to Scorpius, you care for him too deeply.”

 

Albus smiled genuinely. “Thanks mate.”

 

“Oh! I have a present for you!” James jumped up and walked towards his dresser, rummaging through the top drawer. He produced a small tube, which looked like it contained cosmetics and handed it to Albus.

 

“Is this like a face cream or something because I didn’t come here for skincare advice.”

 

James snorted. “No it’s lube you idiot! I kinda stockpiled it last year when I had some spare galleons so this one is brand new, unopened and a gift from the coolest brother ever.” He winked and sat back down at his desk.

 

Albus was dumbstruck, “um, thank you. I think.”

 

“You’re very welcome. Make sure you use it. Nobody wants friction burns!”

 

* * *

 

December 27th, 12:46am, Albus Potters bedroom 

 

“I want a progress report!” Whispered James, slipping into Albus’ room after the house had been quiet for a while the night after Scorpius stayed over.

 

Albus rolled over in bed, dropping the book he was holding. “Merlin, James don’t creep up on my like that!”

 

James closed the door behind him and slid into Albus’ bed, pulling the duvet over himself.

 

“Are we going to snuggle?” Asked Albus, laughing.

 

“Shut up, its cold! And you’re my brother, get over it, I’m allowed to touch you.” James replied, flinging his arm around Albus.

 

The younger boy sighed. “Dad and Draco gave us a pretty comprehensive sex talk. He’s improved. I don’t think he was even that embarrassed.”

 

“Wow. The eldest child really is an experiment.” James said. “Did he tell you anything helpful?”

 

“Well he did suggest a few potions which might be helpful but other than that it was things that I already knew-“

 

“Because you did them last night?” James interrupted.

 

Albus blushed deep red.

 

“You little minx.” James winked sarcastically. “So?”

 

“So what?”

 

“How was it? What did you do?” James whispered excitedly.

 

“Really? You really want to know?” Albus raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t expected his brother to be so interested in his sex life.

 

“Yes! This is exciting Albus and you don’t exactly have anyone else to be excited with.” Said James. “No offence.” He added.

 

“None taken.” Albus sighed. “We did exactly what you expected us to do. So I suppose it wasn’t anything I haven’t already done to myself.” Albus spoke slowly, choosing his words.

 

“But its so much better isn’t it? For some reason, even though it should feel exactly the same, its like electric.” Added James.

 

Albus sat up, surprised to be enjoying being able to offload to someone. “Exactly! Better that I ever though it would be. It’s weird, being with another guy. I was trying so hard not to compare myself to him. Honestly, he’s so beautiful.” Albus contemplated for a second, thinking back.

 

James laughed. “I didn’t think about that. But you’ve shared a dorm for 5 years, haven’t you seen him naked loads of times?”

 

Albus shrugged. “Not loads of times and certainly not like that.”

 

“I suppose he isn’t the type to wander around naked all the time? I can’t tell you how many times I’ve been told to put some clothes on.” Said James.

 

“Well that doesn’t surprise me.”

 

James swatted his brother’s arm. “Hey! I’m just comfortable with my body.” He paused. “You’re bigger though, right?”

 

Albus rolled his eyes. “Oh fuck off James. I’m not going through that.”

 

“Please. Tell me you are. The Potters need to be on top here!” Exclaimed James, giggling profusely.

 

“Oh I was.” Albus whispered.

 

James snorted. “Yes, little brother!”

 

Albus laughed too.

 

There was a quiet knock on the door. “Albus? Are you alright in there?” Asked Ginny’s voice.

 

James laughed harder. “Come in mum!” The door was pushed open and Ginny peered in. The two boys were still stifling giggles.

 

Ginny raised an eyebrow. “Are you two cuddling?” She paused and raised her voice slightly. “Harry! James is in Albus’s bed and they appear to be cuddling.” She laughed.

 

Harry appeared behind her, peering in. “Wow. What’s going on boys? You’re being a little loud for one in the morning.”

 

“Sorry.” Said Albus, trying to stop laughing.

 

James grabbed onto Albus’s arm and gripped, still laughing hard. “We needed to have a chat. I’m performing my brotherly duties.”

 

Albus rolled his eyes.

 

Ginny frowned. “Alright. Keep it down though, you’ll wake Lily.”

 

“And you know that a woken up Lily Potter is an angry Lily Potter.” Harry added “But this is lovely to see from you two.”

 

The adults left the room and pushed the door behind them, looking amused.

 

“Whoops!” Exclaimed James, pulling his brother into a hug.

 

“Alight now we’re really cuddling, James!” Said Albus, pulling an arm up to hug James back.

 

James pulled back just enough to look Albus in the eye. “I’ve missed you. We’ve been distant for years and I don’t think I’ve liked that at all. I’m sorry for being a dick.”

 

Albus smiled, tightening his hold on his older brother. “I’m sorry for being a dick too. Love you loud Gryffindor big brother.”

 

“Love you too cunning Slytherin little bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> This series will never end :D next up those gaybies will be back at Hogwarts. Big year, O.W.L's!


End file.
